Taking Control
by ThatGentlemanIgirisu
Summary: Seychelles has been living with England for a while now and she is sick of him ordering her around. While cleaning England's office, Seychelles finds something quite interesting and it gives her a very naughty idea. "A smirk formed on her face as a mischievous thought came to her mind. England is going to have quite the little 'surprise' when he gets home today."
1. Chapter 1

Warning: The following fan fiction is a lemon so be warned that it contains sexual content. All characters used belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. French translations are in the description.

* * *

><p>It was a warm, sunny day in the usually rainy country known as England. In this country was the house of the personification of the nation itself, Arthur Kirkland. Inside the house of Arthur Kirkland sat a young, lively girl with tanned skin, chocolate eyes, and twin pigtails held in two crimson ribbons, her name was Victoria Mancham or the personification of Seychelles. Seychelles sat in a chair, gazing out the window, at the gorgeous blue sky that reminded her all too much of the sea back at her home. She sighed nostalgically aching for the feeling of the sun's warm rays on her soft tanned skin and the seas cool embrace around her petite form. Seychelles had begun living with England only a year ago and she very much missed her island paradise.<p>

That limey England took her away from her sunny home, away from her Papa France, and then to make matters worse he had even snapped a collar around her neck and forced her to work for him! She hated the way he worked her so hard, how he would always wear that smug grin on his face. Yet, it was that same exact grin that would always make her heart flutter and her body heat up. Could it be possible that she had fallen for that irritating Englishman?  
><em>There's no way that I could possibly love that idiot Arthur! I mean, he forces me to make that stupid tea of his, he doesn't let me speak French and, he even makes me clean this huge house of his by myself! Hmph….maybe…he isn't so bad. He did give me a nice room here and nice clothes...lately he's begun complaining less and less whenever I mess up or forg-.<em>

DING! DONG! DING! DONG! Victoria was torn away from her thoughts when the clock in the far corner of the living room struck four times signaling that it was four in the afternoon.  
>"*Oh mon dieu! Four O'clock already?! England will be home from the meeting soon and I haven't even cleaned his office yet!"Seychelles exclaimed as she quickly snatched up her broom, dustpan, along with various other cleaning products and dashed off towards England's office to finish the last of the cleaning. She grasped the shiny, golden knob and pushed the wooden door open to the Brit's office. Dragging her cleaning supplies to the center of the medium sized room she took hold of the broom and began sweeping the dusty wooden floor.<p>

After about half an hour of cleaning, the island nation exhaled exhaustively as she sank into the large leather office chair behind the wooden desk. Her mind began to wonder as her thoughts drifted yet again to the hot headed man.  
><em>England…why can't I stop thinking about him? Maybe it's that messy, blond hair of his…or those emerald orbs of his or even that sexy accent of his. Wait a second! Did I just think that his accent was sexy?<em> Although, she hated to admit it, she did think England's accent was quite sexy….she especially loved the way it sounded when he said her name. Whenever he would say "Seychelles bring me a cup of tea," or "Seychelles I need you to sort these papers for me," it would make her heart skip a beat and her face would become covered in red.  
>Shaking her head in order to remove the thoughts from it she sat up in the chair and her brown eyes looked up noticing a few stray books sprawled across the desk. Picking them up she strolled over to the tall bookshelf on the other side of the room and searched for a spot to stick them in.<p>

"There's no room on this shelf…" She sighed in annoyance scanning around the room for another place in which to set the books. Her eyes stopped when they reached a closet door on the left side of the room, just across from the one she had entered.

_That will just have to do, if he doesn't like them in here then he'll just have to move them himself. _She thought and with that final thought Seychelles carried the slightly heavy books over to the closet door and turned the knob. There was just one problem, the door did not open as she had wanted it to, in fact it was just as closed as it was before she had approached it. The tanned girl cursed under her breath in French, her patience reaching its limit as she once again walked to the desk. Reaching into one of the drawers she searched for a key. Pulling out a small silver one she approached the closet once more, inserting the key into the lock hoping that it would open the door

However, once the door was opened fully and she got an eyeful of the contents of the closet she dropped the key on the floor causing a loud CLANG to be heard throughout the room. Her face was covered in a red blush that matched perfectly with her twin ribbons.

"*Qu'est que c'est?!" her eyes stared down to what seemed to be a stack of…erotic magazines?! Surely a gentlemen like England couldn't possess such obscene materials, why this was something she'd expect France to have in his closet but England? Never! Her eyes wondered deeper into the closet only to spot more erotic magazines as well as two pairs of handcuffs among other things.  
>"All of the girls in these magazines are tied up in some way or another…Perhaps Angleterre is a fan of bondage like *Allemagne…?" She mumbled to herself, her eyes then drifted over to the handcuffs which she proceeded to pick up. Her eyes gazed at the metal as her mind began to fantasize about her British lover. <em>I wonder how these would look around Angleterre's wrists…I could do whatever I pleased with him.<em>

A smirk formed on her face as a mischievous thought came to her mind. _England is going to have quite the little 'surprise' when he gets home today._

* * *

><p>A tired sigh escaped the mouth of the British man who walked through the door of his home. Another meeting had gone by with little to no progress on world affairs. He took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack, "Seychelles! Please prepare me a cup of tea I've had a bloody long day." He waited for some sort of response but when none came he arched one of his thick eyebrows in confusion.<p>

"Seychelles? Seychelles!" He called again but there was no answer the bloody hell has she gone off to? With his patience no longer existing he began searching the house for his colony. She wasn't in the kitchen or the living room, not in the laundry room, not outside, not in the loo, not in his office, not even in her own room!

"Damn it Seychelles! You'd better have a good explanation for being in here" he muttered as he entered his own room. He jolted in surprise as the door closed behind him. He quickly whipped his body around to see the cause of the noise; he was met with the alluring gaze of his colony.

"Welcome home Angleterre," She purred as she walked towards him. England's face becoming instantly flustered as he backed away from her falling back once he reached the bed, he laid there confused and embarrassed.

"S-Seychelles what has come over you? A-And what the bloody hell are you wearing?!" his voice trembled as he looked down at her French maid outfit his blush reddening as he did so. It was a short black dress that stopped mid-thigh, it had white lace trimming, a large white bow which was tied around her waist and she was also wearing thin black stockings. The dress suit her very well showing off her curves in all the right places. England mentally cursed himself for staring at her for so long.

"I see you like my outfit," She smirked as she climbed on top of him. England in response backed away even further until his head was met with the head board of his bed, he was now out of room to run; trapped between his bed and his colony. His eyes watched her as she straddled him, the image of her being so dominant arousing him. _I'm enjoying this much more than I should be….Damn it! I-I shouldn't be enjoying this at all!_ His eyes moved down her body studying each and every detail of the dress._Seychelles…she looks so beautiful in that dress…sexy even. The way it wraps around her body showing off all her gorgeous little curves…Oh bollocks! I have to get a hold of myself!_ He blinked as he was brought from his thoughts by the snapping of the handcuffs around his arms and the bed.

"S-Seychelles! What is the meaning of this?! I demand to know right this instant wh-," he was cut off by the sudden clash of his lips and hers. Taking advantage of the fact that his mouth was already open when she kissed him, Seychelles' tongue swam into his mouth exploring every inch of it. It wasn't long that England came to his senses and began kissing her back. A small moan escaped her throat which only fueled his actions. England began taking control of the kiss pushing his tongue into her mouth. The two islands laid there battling for dominance over each other surprisingly, Seychelles had won. Said nation broke the kiss leaving the two panting. She looked down at England and grinned as her hands reached down and began loosening his tie. His face turned the same shade of red as her ribbons as her slender fingers worked their way down his shirt undoing each button and finally opening his shirt revealing his chest to her. Her eyes looked down his chest as she admired his not-too-muscular but-definitely-not-scrawny body. Blinking out of her daze she leaned down onto England's body and stopped her lips near his ear.

"Now, this is where the real fun begins Angleterre," she whispered into his ear sending chills down England's spine as well as cause something to begin rising in his pants. Seychelles moved lower until her lips made contact with his neck. Her tongue snaked out of her mouth and licked his neck causing him to gasp. The tanned girl licked and sucked her way down the Englishman's neck making moans erupt from his throat. A smirk dance its way on her face, knowing she was the cause of this. England mentally cursed himself for being unable to hide his feelings better. Reducing England to a squirming, groaning mess with every move she made with her tongue, this is what she wanted. To show him how much she had cared about him while simultaneously manipulating him.

The tanned girl teasingly licked along his collar bone and then sat up and looked at England, the lust in his eyes was almost enough for her to set him free and let him take control. But, she couldn't do that, there was so much more she wanted to do with him. Seychelles blinked, her body jolting up a bit in surprise as she felt something poking her back. Her eyes shifted over to England a playful smirk placed on her face.

England looked away from her his face was now completely red. How could he have let her get to him so easily? Seychelles held his chin in her hand and turned his face towards her giggling at how red he had become.

"Don't be embarrassed Angleterre I'm very glad that you're enjoying my 'treatment' so much. Why don't I let Big Ben out to breathe? Those pants must be a pain," and before England could object, not that he wanted to nor could he if he tried, the buckle to his pants was being undone and his pants on the floor. All that was left were his Union Jack boxers which had quite the noticeable bulge in them. Finally Seychelles removed the boxers allowing his erection to stand at full length. The young women held his member in her hand stroking it until she reached the tip gaining a groan from the blond haired man cuffed to the bed.

"Gah…W-Why must you tease me, love? P-Please stop…" he managed to get out through his uneven breathes.

"Ah, ah, ah Angleterre, You don't get to make demands but, since you begged me so nicely," She lowered her mouth onto his waiting member and began to suck on it. England threw his head back and grunted in pleasure as she moved her pretty lips up and down on him. He desperately tried to hold in his moans and keep his body still but to no avail. Seychelles smirked to herself as she felt England squirming underneath her. She was causing him to moan out her name in that wonderful accent of his and she was causing him to squirm like a worm on the end of the fishing lure. It made her body heat up hearing those noises he made every time she slid her tongue up or down his member.

"O-Oh…..oh God….Victoria…," he moaned as she wrapped her tongue around his length. His back arched as she sucked it harder and faster with each passing moment.

He was quickly reaching his limit. It wasn't but a few moments later that his seed poured into her mouth leaking out of the corners and dripping down her chin. She swallowed and crawled back up to England who had his head back and was panting. His eyes were closed and his hair was sticking to his face due to sweat. She leaned down and softly kissed his lips.

"I-I love you Arthur…I have for a while now…," Her tanned cheeks turned red and she looked away from him.

"I-I love you too Victoria…I apologize for being such a wanker to you before….I'm not the best when it comes to expressing my feelings…," He confessed while looking up at the cuffs. "Do you think that perhaps you could let me go so that I may return the favor?" The smaller island nation grinned as she shook her head,  
>"*Je suis désolée, Arthur but I cannot do that," Seychelles snickered mischievously as she watched England's reaction which was of both disbelief and disappointment.<p>

"What can I say? The women from my country are very _dominant_ and I'd like to keep it that way." Her slender fingers reached behind her dress and slid down the zipper. She inhaled sharply as the cool air hit her warm skin. Tossing the dress onto the floor and she removed her panties as well and resumed her position on top of the tsundere Brit. Said Brit was nearly gawking at the beautiful form just inches in front of him. Her strong legs, beautiful tanned skin, slim stomach, and her perfect breasts. How he wanted to caress her so badly. Seychelles leaned towards him looking right into his eyes, her breasts touching his bare skin causing him to grunt as his erection began to throb. His eyes were shut trying to ignore the aching coming from his vital regions.

"Bloody hell Victoria! M-Must you insist on continuing to tease me like this?" England questioned as he squirmed a bit underneath her. She smiled in response,

"Of course Angleterre but don't worry I'm almost done with you," She purred as she positioned herself just above his, once again waiting member. A low moan escaped her mouth as she lowered herself onto his hardened person. After taking a few moments to adjust to the feeling of him inside of her she began using her legs to push herself up and down along his length. Moans soon filled the room, erupting from both nations. England opened his eyes and watched her move swiftly on him. Her back arched in pure ecstasy, her breasts were bouncing, and the ribbons holding her hair had come loose allowing her hair to bounce along with her breasts. She looked so beautiful to him at that moment.

"Oh mon dieu…Ah…Arthur…!" she leaned over onto England holding onto his neck as she kept her rhythm and cried his name over and over.

"Ah…Oh V-Victoria...!" He yelled in pleasure as he thrusts into her whenever she came down on him.

"F-Faster Angleterre….Faster…!" she begged him and he obliged quickening his thrusts into his lover. Their lips connected as they shared a sloppy kiss, each moaning into the others mouth. Seychelles was the first to break the kiss as she reached her pleasure limit.

She cried out his name, "Arthur!" one last time as her walls tightened around him and her juices spilled over his member. This was all that was needed to send England over edge. He released into her, his seed leaking out of her.  
>After regaining the energy to move, Seychelles reached up and unlocked the handcuffs finally allowing the Englishman the movement of his arms once again. Looking down at the girl laying on his chest he smiled, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her closer to him.<p>

"I love you so much Arthur," Seychelles said as a tired smile crept onto her face.

"I love you too," he returned the smile and kissed her head. "Might I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead and ask," her brown eyes looked in his green ones.  
>"Can I have that tea I asked for earlier, before all of…this, now?" She narrowed her eyes and lightly smacked his head.<p>

"Why don't you go to sleep like people normally do in these situations?" she grumbled turning away from him and pulling the covers over herself. He sighed covering himself with the blanket as well and then shortly afterwards falling asleep with her.

-Epic Epilogue is Epic-  
>The next morning the door to Arthur's house was flung open by the extremely loud and childish nation known to the world as America. Said nation let himself, or rather forced the door open into England's house followed by his quieter, timid brother Canada and the cute polar bear known as Kumajiro.<p>

"Dude! England where the heck are you?!" he shouted in the house only to receive no answer. The two began walking around the house searching for their former charge.

"Maybe he isn't home?" Canada suggested as he looked around the living room.  
>"Nope! His car's here and so is his coat! He's gotta be around here somewhere!" The American ran up the stairs to the Englishman's room almost knocking the door off of its hinges. England jolted awake from the sudden noise<p>

"Bloody hell...! Alfred…must you be this loud so early in the morning?" He groggily ran his hands through his messy blond hair as he sat up in the bed.

"Angleterre, what's wrong?" a sleepy voice said from underneath the blanket. Canada and America watched as Seychelles rose in the bed next to England (covered up of course), her big brown eyes staring at Canada and America's blue and purple ones, shock and disbelief visible in them. The two boys' jaws nearly fell to the floor and Canada made sure to cover Kumajiro eyes as they got an eyeful of the sight in front of them. England plus Seychelles plus the bed minus their clothes equaled…they totally did it!

"Holy m-maple…Y-Y-You t-two….actually-?" Canada stuttered, clearly shocked by what his eyes were seeing. America, being more amazed at the sight of England actually with a girl than shocked, took the words right out of Canada's mouth...sort of.  
>"England…woah dude you totally got laid last night!" he exclaimed pointing at the two island nations. Seychelles covered her faced with her hands and England looked away, a scowl plastered on his face. The four of them sat in awkward silence until another voice was heard downstairs.<p>

"Oh Angleterre! I have come to see *ma petite fille! Where are you hiding her?" a French accent called. An inaudible "fuck" could be seen as England cursed under his breath. America grinned evilly turning towards the door, "I am so telling him what you did!" He stuck his tongue out at the now completely red Brit as he ran towards the stairs with Canada and Kumajiro following close behind him.

"W-Wait a second Al!" he called after his brother.

"Alfred you git! Get back here!" the flustered Brit jumped, well fell out of the bed and ran after the American, after putting on his pants of course. Seychelles sighed watching them leave...what a great morning this was going to be.

* * *

><p>French Translations<p>

1. Oh mon dieu – Oh my god/goodness  
>2. Qu'est que c'est?! – What is this?!<br>3. Allemagne – Germany  
>4. Je suis désolée- I'm sorry<br>5. Angleterre- England (You probably knew that though)  
>6. ma petite fille-My little girl<p>

I did my best to make sure these were correct I'm sorry if they aren't...

* * *

><p>I'm curious to see know how France would react xD Also poor Canada I think he was just about traumatized by seeing his little sister with England X'D oh I'm sorry Canada...<p>

Anyways...So this was my first Hetalia fanfic, lemon and Engsey fanfic! I honestly can't believe I wrote this and I'm a little embarrassed to say that I did. But this couple needs more love! Engsey is my OTP and they needed more fics like this...Also I am very sorry if I made Seychelles OOC there isn't that much info about her personality and I just kind of based it off this one fic I read of her and England...Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

The race to reach France had begun! America had a head start so naturally he was closer to reaching the Frenchman than England was. As he ran his brother chased after him hoping to defuse the ticking time bomb that was Alfred's mouth. Poor Kumajiro had to suffer with a very bumpy ride in Canada's arms.

"Alfred! Wait! You can't be so rash!" Canada yelled as he attempted to catch his brother. America continued to run down the hallway and stopped once he reached the stairs.

"Sorry bro but I gotta tell France I mean he's going to find out anyway right?" America said. Canada was about to respond but was interrupted by a very angry yell coming from behind them.

"Alfred!" England yelled as he ran down the hallway nearing the stairway.

"Well time to go," America began making his way quickly down the stairs and he was almost there but he was tackled halfway down the steps by a certain Englishman. The two of them tumbled down the stairs landing at the bottom right in front of a certain long haired Frenchman. England quickly placed a hand over America's mouth muffling his speech and America in turn struggled to break free.

"Um, que fais-tu? (What is going on?)" France asked obviously confused. Then again why wouldn't he be? It's not every day you see a shirtless Englishman tackle and American down half a flight of stairs. America managed to break free from England's grip,

"Ew! Don't touch me! Not after where your hands have been!" But he was silenced again when England tackled him and pinned him to the ground covering his mouth once more.

"Shut it you git! I didn't even get to touch her!" England yelled blushing both out of anger and embarrassment. He would stop at nothing to keep the loud mouthed American quiet. France watched them in both confusion and amusement. Canada walked down the stairs and watched also as the two fought on the ground the way birds do over food scraps. The Canadian mentally sighed he knew that the only way for this to end was badly. It didn't matter the way France found out that England had slept with "his little girl" The fact was that England had slept with Seychelles and whether or not England wanted France to know he was going to find out sooner or later. America of course made it sooner rather than later. He managed to pry England's hands away from his mouth long enough to blurt out,

"France! England had sex with Seychelles!"

"Damn It America!" England cursed. It seemed as though time stood still around them as the three blonds stood waiting to see France's reaction.

"S-Say that again mon ami I….I don't think I heard you correctly," France said shakily his left eye twitching a bit.

"Um okay….England had sex with Seychelles," America repeated. France looked over at Canada hoping for some sort of denial of this knew found information. Matthew just looked at him and nodded slowly. France then turned toward England, his left eye twitching more. It only took one second for shock to turn into pure rage. In an instant France rushed at England making sure to land a swift kick right on Big Ben. Arthur collapsed instantly cursing as the pain shot through him and France, seeing him vulnerable, took it as his chance to tackle England as a string of French swears flowed from his mouth in the process.

"Vous fils de pute! (You son of a bitch!) I'm going to chop off your dick in a guillotine!" America and Canada visibly cringed at the thought. England after regaining a bit of his strength began blocking France's punches and even started throwing some of his own. He managed to land one right on France's jaw drawing blood. Though the two of them fought all the time this time seemed different. This wasn't like the other fights they had during the world meetings this one had meaning behind it. The fighting continued and for some reason America could be heard cheering "Jerry, Jerry" in the background. Canada blinked as Seychelles ran past him. The tanned young lady quickly ran over to break up the fight between the two nations.

"Arrêter! Arrêter! (Stop! Stop!)" she yelled as she pulled on France's cloak. She looked at the two men behind her, "Don't just stand there! Help me!" Following her command Canada and America helped separate their parental figures. America grabbed France and Canada grabbed England putting a safe distance between the two.

"Think you can control your temper for five minutes frog?" England snapped his right eye now blue and swollen.

"Not unless you can control your-" France began but was interrupted by Seychelles.

"Enough! Stop fighting, please!" Seychelles yelled as her body trembled. Sure, she was used to their bickering but this was an actual fight and she hated seeing such anger and hatred in both France and England's eyes. The two of them sighed and looked down shamefully.

"Sorry Victoria…" the two mumbled simultaneously. Seychelles sighed. This morning was turning out to be more exhausting than she previously thought.

* * *

><p>It was eleven O' clock in the morning now and France, America, Canada (with Kumajiro of course), England, and Seychelles were sitting in England's kitchen discussing the current situation over coffee and tea (for England of course).<p>

"Now I'd hope that we can have a civilized discussion, I don't want any fighting between you two okay?" Seychelles stated. England and France looked, rather, glared at each other. It was obvious that they wanted to rip each other apart but for Seychelles' sake they controlled their tempers and remained calm.

"Fine," they both said. Seychelles sat in between them just as a precaution. She turned towards France and sighed,

"Francis…I'm sorry you had to find out _this_ way...," she quickly sent a glare in America's direction before turning back to France.

"Ce n'est pas grave (it's okay)…I know you aren't the one who did the seducing," Seychelles blushed bright red and felt a bit guilty. This certainly complicated things.

"I hate to break it to you Frog but she was the one who came onto me," England stated as he held a steak to his eye. France looked at Seychelles surprised; said island nation was blushing furiously and she turned to England glaring at him. "What? It's the truth Victoria and you know it."

"Figures, there's no way England would be man enough to make the first move," America remarked. England became flustered as a result and quickly jumped up,

"I-I can so make the first move! I'm just a gentleman." He said defensively. France simply rolled his eyes and mumbled something in French. Whatever he said caused Matthew to blush and Victoria to slap his arm.

"Look, Francis, I'm not a little girl anymore and I can make my own decisions and if I want to be with England….I need you to support my decision," Seychelles said with a serious tone. France looked at her then at England then back at her. He could see the passion in Seychelles eyes, how badly she wanted to be with _him_. He stood and walked over to England grabbing him by the shoulders and looking directly in his eyes he warned,

"Arthur, I swear if you hurt her in any, and I mean ANY way- if a single tear falls from her eye and you caused it I will take a plane here, kick your ass, and burn your limited edition Harry Potter books."

"I'm not an idiot frog! I know how to treat a lady! I'll bring her flowers every day; take her anywhere she wants to go at any time. I'll hold her when she's scared at night from the storms, or when she's crying over one of those silly romance movies and…I'll be there to make her happy…" England looked up and was surprised when Seychelles quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"D-Did you really mean all that Angleterre..?" she asked as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Of course I did Victoria….I love you," he smiled as he began wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I-I love you too," She replied. England leaned forward and closed the small gap in between them.

"Yo! Lovebirds we're still in the room you know!" America yelled gesturing himself, Canada, and Kumajiro.

"Aw Al, just let them have their moment. You shouldn't be so rude," Canada said. Seychelles let out a small giggle,

"Ce n'est pas grave (It's okay) Mathieu." England looked around the room and then jumped up like he had just remembered something he'd forgotten last week.

"Wait a tick…Where the bloody hell is France?!" The other's looked around and then shrugged realizing that Francis had indeed slipped off. England immediately took off for his office in the back of his house, almost tripping over a table and crashing into a door on the way there due to his black eye. He quickly opened the door to reveal a certain Frenchman holding a lighter to one of his "limited edition Harry Potter books".

"France what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" he asked angrily.

"Oh Angleterre, I thought I had made it quite clear that if you made mon cher cry I was burning your books," a smirk appeared on his face.

"So help me frog, if you burn I will cut every strand off hair of your head!" After hearing the yelling and crashing coming from the room, Seychelles, America, Canada and Kumajiro all walked to England's Office. Seychelles couldn't help but laugh when she saw the two of them of the ground fighting over a book. The morning may have been chaotic but it was twelve o' clock in the afternoon now and things were looking bright once again.


End file.
